Freaky Fightday
Freaky Fightday '''is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis A monster switches the ranger's bodies, thereby creating trouble for them. Ivan meets his look-alike who turns out to be his grandson. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Snide held as captive. He attacks Singe using a large tentacle. He says that he is more powerful than Singe and asks Arcanon to seperate him from Heckyl as he would prove more useful when alone. Arcanon agrees to do that if Snide can come up with a plan to destroy the rangers. A monster named Professor Strickler shows up. He can switch souls between two persons. So, he demonstrates this by transferring Singe's soul to the body of a Vivix. Arcanon decides to send him to attack the rangers. Arcanon orders Wrench to find and steal the Split Emitters. The rangers are inside a box. They want to find out who keeps on painting on the museum walls and boxes. Koda farts and the really bad smell forces them out of the box and they find a young boy. Ivan removes the cap and the boy is found out to be a look-alike of Ivan. The boy is Zack. He is from Zandar. He reveals that his 'great great blah blah blah grandfather' was a knight of Zandar. Ivan is about to spill the beans when Kendall jumps in and says that they are cousins. Koda is about to interrupt but Shelby pulls him back. Kendall asks Zack to clean up the mess and she won't inform his parents. Ivan says, he would make sure that the boy does the work. Wrench reanimates Game Face and Nightmare and they are put under the charge of The Professor. Snide says that he would finish off Heckyl for Arcanon. Heckyl appears and says Snide that how can he work for the person who has destroyed their planet. Snide replies that he had nothing to do with Sentai 6 and he just cares about himself. Heckyl says that he is a traitor. Ivan is monitoring Zack's cleaning up. Riley brings Zack lime juice but Ivan complains that he is helping Zack. Riley asks him to chill and says that everyone makes mistakes. Riley says that he knows how Zack feels and compliments his painting but also says that he should not spoil other's properties. Zack gets offended and says that his painting is not a mess, it's 'art'. A bucket of paint falls on Zack and spoils his jacket. Riley says the same things which Zack said, which makes the latter realize he should not spoil public properties. Zack meets the others in the cafe. Kendall says he has done a great job. Zack says he never knew cleaning was such a tough job. Ivan says that there is another lesson he would like to teach Zack, art. Ivan shows his medieval paintings to Zack and calls them true art. Zack asks Ivan to pose for him. Ivan is really happy with Zack and Zack paints a knight on a bike. Ivan gets furious and says that Zack has no understanding of art and leaves. The monsters train. The rangers arrive. The Professor swaps Tyler and Shelby; Koda and Chase. They have a hard time fighting the monsters. Riley and Ivan arrive and their bodies get swapped too. Riley and Ivan attack the monsters as they can use each other weapons. The monsters run away. The rangers find a hard time adjusting into each other's body. Riley arrives with Zack's painting and says that it was in trash. Zenowing and Keeper make Ivan realize that he was too hard on Zack and tells if he doesn't like the painting, it doesn't mean that it's not good. Ivan goes to talk to Zack. Ivan in Riley's body approaches Zack and finds him heart broken. He makes him understand the difference in their approach and cheers him up. However, he gets a red alert and has to rush. The rangers arrive at the battle ground and they morph. They have learnt to tell the roll call but in a really confusing way. Nightmare appears behind them and again switches the ranger's bodies but this time they simply exchange their weapons and have no trouble. Zenowing arrives but his and the Professor's bodies get swapped. Tyler destroys the device which was used to swap the bodies and everybody returns to normal. Zenowing destroys the Professor using Silver Prism Slash and Titano Saber Final Strike. The remaining two monsters are destroyed by victory maximum. Arcanon makes the trio grow using the magna beam. The rangers destroy them using Dino Charge Ultrazord. Back in Sledge's ship, Wrench finds the split emitters in the forest and sets it up to separate Heckyl and Snide. The set up works and they are separated. Heckyl gets up getting imprisoned while Snide is allowed liberty. Heckyl angrily says that all of them will suffer for destroying his home planet. In the Dino Bite Cafe, Shelby is mad as her jacket has become over sized due to excessive stretching. Ivan apologizes to Zack and gives him back his painting. Ivan tries Lime Soda for the first time but gets a brain freeze. The episode ends with all the other rangers laughing at Ivan as he deals with the brain freeze. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes to be added See also